Situación de resistencia
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Hinata, harta de que su familia no la deje tener ni una cita decente con Naruto, decide atacar por su lado a su familia hasta que estos la dejen en paz, ¿logrará su objetivo? cap uno.


**_Situación de resistencia_**.

Summary -_Hinata, harta de que su familia no la deje tener ni una cita decente con Naruto, decide atacar por su lado a su familia hasta que estos la dejen en paz. ¿Logrará su objetivo?_

Situación de resistencia. Capítulo uno -¡**YA BASTA**!

Estaba molesta. **MUY** molesta.

Su cita con Naruto, de nueva cuenta, fue "casualmente" interrumpida por orden de su padre...

**FlashBack**

-¡Acá estoy Hinata-chan! -gritó con auténtica alegría el portador del Kyuubi.

-¡Na-Naruto-kun! -Hinata se acercó corriendo hasta su recién aprobado novio- E-este... ¿Cu-cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?

-¡Nah! Solo unos minutos -Naruto se dice mentalmente- "_Ojalá no se entere que me desperté hace unos 15 minutos y que no me bañé para llegar a tiempo_"

-Bu-bueno...

Se colocaron de frente, perdiéndose en los ojos del otro, y lentamente, fueron acercándose, cerrando el espacio para darse un sutil beso en el cual manifestaran todo su...

-¡Hinata!

Esa voz era de una persona, esa persona tenía un nombre, ese nombre era Hanabi, y Hanabi era (bueno, es) la hermana menor de Hinata, y la hermana menor de Hinata los interrumpió justo cuando...

-¿Qué sucede, imotô-san? -preguntó algo molesta Hinata.

-Papá dice que no le pediste permiso para salir, que te regreses para entrenar.

-Pe-pe-pero sí le...

-Este... -Naruto, visiblemente incómodo por la situación, decidió dejar el asunto por la paz por ese día- Bueno, yo también debería entrenar un poco, así que buscaré a los muchachos...

-Pe... ¡Pero Naruto! -el rubio y Hanabi se sorprendieron al oírla levantar la voz- Se-se supone que es nuestra cita...

-Y papá dijo que...

-No importa, ya habrá otra oportunidad, igual no hay nada bueno en el cine -Naruto puso sus manos en los hombros de Hinata y rozó la nariz de la chica con la suya de manera juguetona- Mejor el otro sábado¿de acuerdo?

-Ha-hai -contestó resignada la Hyuuga antes de volver a su casa...

**FlashBack End**

Y a partir de esa ocasión, las interrupciones continuaban una y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra y otra vez; si no eran situaciones "_involucradas_" con el "_futuro_" del clan, sencillamente a Hinata se le había "_olvidado_" pedirle permiso a su padre (18 años y pidiendo permiso), y justamente cuando acordaba una cita con Naruto, eso ya era demasiada coincidencia.

- ¡**YA BASTA**¡**YA ESTOY HARTA**! -Hinata clavó el cuchillo con el que estaba cortando verduras en la pared y se dirigió a una alacena- Ahora veremos quién aguanta más. Esos miserables **VAN** a conocerme -se dijo en voz baja mientras sacaba una vaporera de un tamaño descomunal- Oh sí, me van a conocer...

Mientras, en el área de entrenamiento...

-Es todo por hoy, Neji -sentenció Hiashi, y se dirigió hacia el pasillo, en espera del té que puntualmente le traía su hija.

Sin embargo, algo estaba mal ese día.

Habían pasado cinco minutos, y el té... no llegaba.

-¿Sucede algo malo, Hiashi-sama? -preguntó Neji al notar que por el rostro de Hiashi se distinguían perfectamente la sorpresa y el terror.

-Hinata ya se retrasó cinco minutos y... no ha traído el té.

Por el rostro de Neji se vislumbró una mueca de absoluta sorpresa.

-¿Cree que hayan _secuestrado_ a Hinata-sama?

-Posiblemente -Hiashi se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Pe-pero Hinata-sama es fuerte, no se dejaría, o de otra manera, se hubiera muerto desde hace mucho.

-No estés tan seguro Neji. Cuando tenía tres años, casi logran secuestrarla con facilidad, y si a esa edad no pudo hacer nada por sí misma¿crees que ahora pueda?

Neji se detuvo para reflexionar. Los secuestradores podrían decirle a Hinata un montón de mentiras y aparte de escucharlos les ofrecería té y ayuda en cada cosa posible.

-Y Hanabi no hace el té tan delicado como Hinata...

-Hanabi-sama haciendo té... No... Por Dios, no... Todo menos eso...

Mientras seguían haciendo suposiciones completamente erróneas, escucharon unos pasos provenientes del pasillo, y para su completo alivio, era Hinata, y se dirigía hacia ellos.

-Aquí tienen. La comida sale dentro de un rato -les dijo la Hyuuga sin la menor delicadeza posible.

-Momento -Hiashi detuvo a Hinata- ¿Qué es esto? -dijo enseñándole la botella de agua barata y de calidad dudosa que le tendió su hija- ¿Donde está el té?

-¿Y los dulces? -preguntó Neji haciéndole fuchi a la botella de agua.

-No más -Hinata cruzó sus brazos- Yo soy la que hago todo, y ahora todo será a mi manera.

Ambos hombres vieron a la futura líder del clan avanzar a la cocina y echar de ahí a las cocineras y demás sirvientes.

-Hiashi-sama, no quiero que se ofenda, pero creo que Hinata-sama por fin se ha vuelto loca.

-Yo también lo creo, Neji, yo también lo creo...

Veinte minutos después, a la hora de la comida, Hiashi, Hanabi y Neji notaron que algo no estaba del todo bien...

-¿Por qué la mesa no está servida? -preguntó cansada de esperar a que su padre y su primo identificaran todos y cada uno de los detalles faltantes.

-Algo anda muy mal...

-¿Donde demonios están los sirvientes? -preguntó completamente exhasperado el líder del clan.

Y como dice el dicho "_**Cuando invocas, se aparece**_", los sirvientes, miembros no considerados de la familia secundaria, pasaban con sus maletas en mano por los pasillos.

-¿¡Y ustedes a donde van?! -Gritó Hiashi y se dirigió hacia ellos- ¿Por qué no han cumplido con sus obligaciones?

-Por que **YO** les dí vacaciones -Hinata llegó empujando un carrito con una enorme bandeja y cuatro platos con verdura- De ahora en adelante, **yo** haré las comidas, el aseo y los demás quehaceres domésticos -Hinata dejó el carrito a un lado de la mesa y se dirigió a los interceptados sirvientes- Ustedes no se preocupen por nada, váyanse, tengan sus merecidas vacaciones y yo les hablaré cuando sean necesarios de nuevo.

-¡No muevan ni un músculo o activaré **_el sello que llevan en la frente_**! -gritó **fuera de sí** Hiashi y los sirvientes soltaron de manera automática las maletas- ¿Qué pasa contigo, Hinata?

-Nada en realidad, lo que pasa es que ellos llevan trabajando más de 12 años sin vacaciones, así que tomé algo de mis ahorros y les dí un bono para que vayan a un centro recreativo y de relajación de 4 estrellas, creo que se lo merecen. Ahora -Hinata se volvió de nueva cuenta a los sirvientes- Tomen sus maletas y que pasen unas felices vacaciones.

-¡Ni se les ocurra moverse! -las pobres personas permanecieron estáticas en su lugar sin mover ni un músculo- ¿Por qué hiciste semejante estupidez sin consultarme antes?

-No te lo consulté antes por que nunca tienes tiempo para escuchar mis propuestas en beneficio al clan. Y no es ninguna estupidez. Ellos no tienen la culpa de pertenecer a la familia secundaria y menos de que tu seas tan tacaño que a duras penas les pagas para que sobrevivan.

Los comentarios de Hinata estaban doblando a Hiashi, Hanabi destapó la bandeja y vio su contenido: arroz blanco **sin sal ni especias**, y Neji comprobó con terror que tampoco tendrían té en la comida.

-¿Y eso qué? -explotó al fin Hiashi- Trabajar **con o sin paga** por la familia principal es el **deber primordial** de los boukes.

-¡Hey! -gritó Neji sumamente **ofendido**, pero ninguno de los presentes le hizo caso.

-Entonces, quiero que quedes por enterado que ya no más. A partir de ahora, padre, seré la Hyuuga fuerte, firme y decidida que has deseado que sea, y qué mejor manera de empezar que tomando las riendas de **ESTA** casa ¡**EMPEZANDO CON USTEDES**! -les dijo Hinata en voz alta y sin tartamudear y Neji, silenciosamente, se señaló- ¡**Y EN ESPECIAL TÚ, "**_GENIO_**" DE LOS HYUUGA**! -luego, respiró profundo y se volvió hacia los sirvientes, quienes seguían paralizados- ¿Y ustedes qué están esperando, un beso de despedida o qué¡**FUERA DE MI VISTA ANTES DE QUE CAMBIE DE OPINIÓN**!

Y poniendo pies en polvorosa, los sirvientes desaparecieron en cuestión de segundos.

-Esto no va a quedarse así, Hinata.

-Claro que no, padre. A partir de hoy, **TODOS** se van a poner a dieta.

Si verla gritar, tomar desiciones por su cuenta, no servirles ni dulces ni té y obligarlos a la dieta los asustó, la cantidad de arroz desabrido que les sirvió les puso los pelos de punta.

-¿Crees que me voy a comer **todo** esto? -se quejó Hanabi viendo la inmensa cantidad de arroz que le había servido su hermana.

-No lo creo. **VAS A COMERTELO O YO HARÉ QUE TE LO TRAGUES A LA FUERZA**.

**¿Creen que los Hyuuga soporten el nuevo régimen de la adorable Hinata?  
¿Logrará Hinata que sus acciones le permitan tener una cita decente con Naruto?  
¿Irá en serio lo del té?**

_No se pierdan el próximo capítulo_.


End file.
